MarzGurl
Kaylyn Dicksion is known everywhere online as MarzGurl, a name given to herself to use in forums and chatrooms. The name was used to represent both her fandom of Marvin the Martian and her gender. Before TGWTG A fan of video games and animation, MarzGurl finally became a self-proclaimed anime fan in 2004 and began attending anime conventions in the state of Texas. With the help of Shaun Chiaffa in mid-2004, the first "MarzGurl Productions" video from A-Kon in Dallas, Texas was shot and produced. It was the dream of Chiaffa and MarzGurl to make documentary-styled convention videos, although the projects did not quite end up going in that direction. By early 2006, Shaun Chiaffa had disappeared, leaving MarzGurl to produce videos on her own. She continues to search for Chiaffa to this day. MarzGurl, as part of MarzGurl Productions, has attended more than 20 anime conventions in the United States and Japan and has filmed these events and documented them, showing the fans exactly what sort of entertainment they may have missed or might want to see again. Her videos are hosted on MarzGurl Productions and her YouTube Channel, and she continues to add to them every few months. On TGWTG MarzGurl submitted an entry to TGWTG to become The Nostalgia Chick using the 1982 animated movie The Last Unicorn as her source material in mid-2008. MarzGurl was chosen as one of the top five Nostalgia Chick choices, and finally was narrowed down to one of the top three. She was eventually notified by admin that while she was not the one chosen to be the ultimate Nostalgia Chick, she was still chosen to contribute to the web site, and she created an announcement video together with the Dudette, That Chick with the Goggles, and That Guy With The Glasses. MarzGurl has chosen to make her videos mostly skit-based, with other review/critic styled videos on the side. She is apologetic that the volume of her videos is not as large as the other contributors but hopes to pick up the pace within the last two months of 2008. On November 22, 2008, MarzGurl released the first part of a new video titled "Animation: A Childrens' Medium?", in which she argues that animation is not a necessarily child-aimed medium. She had also appeared in the video tribute to That Dude In the Suede and had a cameo in the Atop the Fourth Wall video where Linkara looked at Uncanny X-Men #424. On March 15th 2009, Kaylyn started a new show called What's That Animé? where she takes a look at several Animé people may or may not of heard of. Real Life Information Real Name: Kaylyn Dalene Dicksion DOB: January 27th, 1986 Sex: Female Graduated from Smithson Valley High School in 2004, attended/attending San Antonio College, Majoring in Mass Communications - Radio/Television Broadcast, Minoring in Japanese, Studied the Japanese language in Tokyo, Japan from January to April 2008 Links * MarzGurl's Personal Official Website * MarzGurl's official YouTube Directors Channel * MarzGurl's LiveJournal * MarzGurl's Official MySpace * MarzGurl's deviantART page * MarzGurl's Sheezy Art page * MarzGurl's Cosplay page * The Real High School Life, MarzGurl's first website * MarzGurl's AnimeCons.com Guest Biography * MarzGurl's interview on [[Rarefindit]'s Limit Break] *Part 2 of Marzgurl interview. Category:Content